Troublesome Quartet
by Cloey22
Summary: What happens if you put, Daranza, Marx, Magolor, and Daze together. Let me tell you... I just wouldn't want to get near them with a ten foot pole. Join the three of them with their crazy plots to become popular on VINES and Instagram, even just annoying Dedede. Alright, it's AU and has OCs in it. Be warned I have absolutely no knowledge of Daranza... Crap summary.


Daranza: WOAH LOOK AT THIS YOU GUYS!

Marx: Wut?

Magolor: *slaps Marx upside the head (body?)* Are you really that blind?

Daze: Gawd Marx… I knew you were stupid but rly?

Marx: You're just as bad you cross-eyed, multicolored, floppy eared, cat!

Daze: MAGS! MARXIE-PON IS BEING RUDE!

Daranza: WILL YOU THREE LET ME SPEAK?!

Daze, Magolor, and Marx: *sitting obediently and silently*

Daranza: Thank you! Now… what do you realize here?

Daze: *raises paw* That Marx is a complete idiotic baka?

Marx: *raises one side of his hat (A/N: Imagine how adorable that is!)* That Daze is no better than me?

Magolor: *raises a hand* That this is a new story? And you're here when Cloey still has no clue about your personality?

Daranza: THAT'S CORRECT! And with the thing about Cloey's knowledge on me… that will be better later when Triple Deluxe comes out in America.

Daze: *shoves paws into his mouth* DON'T TELL THEM WHERE SHE LIVES! GOSH!

Cloey: *shrugs* It doesn't matter if they know where I am… *walks away*

Daranza: When did she get here?

Marx: It was because she was bored and wanted to make an appearance because she's an arrogant piece of poo.

Magolor: You're thinking about her 2P, Chole.

Daze: Just thinking of that arrogant jerk… it just… *shudders* No… just no.

Marx: I HAVE AN IDEA!

Magolor: *whispers to Daze and Daranza* That's a first…

Daranza and Daze: *snickers* True.

Marx: LET'S PLAY HORROR JUMP-SCARE GAMES!

Daze: EEEEEPPP! *runs away with tail between legs* NO WAY!

Marx: Ha! Plan 'Rid of Daze' was a success.

Magolor: *smacks Marx upside the head (body?-again-)* No being mean to Daze.

Daranza: *smirks towards Marx* YOU TOTALLY LIKE HER!

Magolor: WHAT? N-no! I don't!

Marx: OMN! YOU SO DO!

Magolor: ATLEAST I DON'T EAT DINNER WITH A CARDBOARD CUTOUT OF HATSUNE MIKU WHEN NOBODY IS AROUND, 'MARXIE-SAN'!

Marx: WE ARE NOT TO SPEAK OF THIS AROUND OTHERS!

Daranza: Really Marx? Hatsune Miku? I would've put my money on it being Kasane Teto.

Marx: No… I couldn't afford that cutout-I MEAN- I DON'T HAVE STUPID CUTOUTS OF MIKU!

Magolor: Right, Sword does.

Daze: *hiding behind the door* Are we done talking about horror, jump-scare games now?

Marx: N-

Magolor: Yes we are!

Daze: *walks through door* Good. I was scared for a minute.

Marx: It was about three minutes for us…

Daze: *shrugs* Does it look like I can read a clock?

Marx: NOPE!

Daranza: *smacks Marx* BAD! BE NICE OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Marx: *sighs* FIINEE!

*five minutes later*

All four of them: *sitting on a couch*

Marx: Now what?

Daze: Wanna watch a movie?

Magolor: LET'S WATCH FROZEN!

Daranza and Daze: YEAH!

Marx: NO!

Magolor: *puts the movie in*

(Author's note/warning for those who can't stand this movie like my friend /we annoy him with singing some of the songs from it at lunch/: Here we go…)

Daze: *whispers to Marx* Hey Marx

Marx: *looks over to her* What?!

Daze: About earlier when we were fighting… *jumps onto the back of the couch with a smirk* LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR! I DON'T CARE! WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY! LET THE STORM RAGE ON! *leans into Marx's face and whispers* The cold never bothered me anyway.

Marx: NOVA SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO LOUD AND ANNOYING!

Daze: You're being cold hearted to me and guess what?

Marx: NO!

Daze: *yells into his ears (Where would those be!?)* THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!

Magolor: *continuing to watch the movie* Why do we even hang out with these two, Daranza?

Daranza: *shrugs* Daze has a pretty good voice though…

Magolor: *blushes slightly* Yeah I guess she does…

Marx and Daze: *hitting each other on the other side of the room*

Daze: C'mon Marxie-pon! LET IT GO!

Marx: JUST BE QUIET I ONLY WANTED TO WATCH THE MOVIE! PLEASE?!

Daze: Okay~! *sits back down on the couch*

Marx: *eye twitches* She just listened to me…

Daze: You said please, so I had to.

Marx's Thoughts: Oh. My. NOVA! I just found a way to control Daze! With the power of politeness!

Daze: Don't go acting like I can't hear your thoughts Marxie-pon! Because you need to remember that I can read 'em!

*after the movie finally ended with a few minor arguments here and there*

Daze: *crying on Magolor's non-existent shoulder* IT'S SUCH A HAPPY ENDING!

Daranza: *on a laptop* Hey guys, wanna watch anime now?

Daze, Magolor, and Marx: YEAH!

Daranza: Well I wanna watch Oran High-School Host Club!

Marx: NO WAY! WE'RE GUNNA WATCH TOKYO MEW MEW!

Magolor: No. We're watching Fullmetal Alchemist.

Marx, Daranza, and Magolor: *arguing over what they should watch*

Daze: *watching them argue*

Magolor: ENOUGH! Let's just see what Daze wants to watch and we'll see if she agrees with one of us.

Marx and Daranza: Alright…

Magolor: What do you think we should watch?

Daze: *cashmere cat grin* PASTA~!

Magolor, Marx, and Daranza: *facepalm* Hetalia it is then…

Ginger, Cloey, Sword, Blade, and Dedede: WE HEARD THE WORD HETALIA! WHERE?!

Cloey: WHERE'S MY CUBA!?

Dedede: I thought you liked Germany.

Cloey: I'm a fangirl, do you honestly think I'll only freak out over only one country? Heck no, Cuba is one of my other favorites.

Blade: Yeah and you're list of favorites always changes.

Sword: Yeah… like… daily.

Ginger: SHUT UP EVERYONE! ME AND DAZE ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE WORLD SERIES!

Cloey: *sits on the floor beside the two* Dub or sub?

Ginger: *pauses episode* Dub.

Daze: Yep. Reading subtitles is too difficult.

Cloey: That's because neither of you two can read.

Dedede: Don't worry you two, I can't read either!

Escargoon: *slithers into the room* It's because you got kicked outta PreK during the first week.

Dedede: *sighs* Daddy never really took the time to realize I had no education.

Ginger: Are we all gunna just stand there or are we gunna join together and watch Hetalia.

Daze: Yeah! For like… the ending of a chapter… or something.

Magolor: I CALL SITTING BY DAZE! *dashes to Daze's side*

Everyone but Daze, Magolor, and Escargoon: DAZE AND MAGOLOR SITTING IN A TREE! *sits down around the laptop*

Ginger: ALRIGHT! Let's watch some Hetalia! *un-pauses episode*

End of Chapter One. - why is that even there? I don't need it there. It's really quite obvious when a chapter ends, because there aren't any words left when it ends… I'm not gunna rant at a time like this… let's just be happy I finished this with my blank mind.

* * *

**Yeah... I wanted to write something with Daze, Magolor, Marx, and Daranza because that ending for one of Gingerly Living chapters and I decided to actually give this new story a try.**

**I have this like... desire to write 'Marxs' instead of Marx for some stupid reason. I just don't understand why? If someone could tell me why, please do...**

**I don't understand anything about Daranza yet... and I just want the new Triple Deluxe so badly...**


End file.
